


Perfect

by beg_for_forgiveness, FamiliarFan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Baby, Collaboration story, Crazy Bill Cipher, Forced Pregnancy, Human Bill Cipher, M!preg, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Older Dipper Pines, Rape, Smut, smut technically, tough cookie Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beg_for_forgiveness/pseuds/beg_for_forgiveness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFan/pseuds/FamiliarFan
Summary: Bill Cipher is in love, the apple of his eye has no clue... oh but he will... Dipper will know exactly how much Bill loves him and how much Bill will do just to keep him...WARNING:This contains rape and male pregnancy! If you can NOT handle these topics PLEASE DO NOT READ!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is a collaborative story between me and my good buddy FamilarFan! It was a lot of fun to work with them and I hope to do so again!  
> Please check out their works and my own!  
> As always, thanks for reading! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> beg_for_forgiveness

Bill waited patiently. Usually, around this time, a certain petite male would clock out from work and come to this particular store to buy a vitamin water and some sort of snack. The clock ticked beside him, the second hand mocking him. He grimaced; today was suppose to be the day. He had planned this for months. He was ready to murder anyone or anything that tried to keep him from the lovely boy.

Dipper walked slowly, not feeling the need to rush, Mabel was staying over at a friend's place so he didn't need to help with dinner. He tugged on his hoodie sleeves; it was particularly chilly tonight, he didn't really mind, especially when the lights of the mini mart came into view.

Bill leaned against the wall behind the counter, staring at the sliding glass doors. He spotted a figure in the distance with a white and blue cap with a pine tree on it. He giggled and straightened his apron out, looking in his reflection to make sure he looked perfect. He quickly moved around and switched the open sign to closed. Good, the boy seemed to not notice. He made his way back to his post and acted casual. He eyed the homemade treat he prepared the night before, his smile innocent but his thoughts dark.

Dipper walked into the store, going straight to the drink aisle. He didn't glance at the man behind the counter, too caught up in thoughts of what he needed to do later. He grabbed the first drink he saw and walked to the counter to pay.

Bill gave a friendly smile. "And how is your evening going?" He scanned the item. Three dollars and ten cents, like always.

"Fine, thank you." Dipper pulled out his wallet and handed him the exact change. "How are you?" He was polite, even without thinking.

"You can put that away, Pine Tree." Bill eyed the hat and then looked back at him. "This drink is on me today."

"Oh," this pulled Dipper from his thoughts. "Thank you." He smiled and took the drink.

"Hold on~" Bill took the drink from his hand, a fox-like grin spreading on his face. "In exchange for my kindness, how about a talk. I see your cute face come in here every day and I don't even know your name." Bill pouted. He was being way too sweet for his liking, but it will be worth it soon.

"Alright, I'm Dipper Pines," he holds out a hand "what's your name?"

Dipper thought the man was being odd but brushed it off, everyone in Gravity Falls is odd.

"My name is Bill. Bill Cipher." Bill purred and took hold of his hand. He had to stop himself from rubbing the soft skin and shook it instead. "Dipper, huh? That's a cute nickname you got there."

"Uh, thanks." He laughed awkwardly "it's kinda dumb."

"What! Nonsense, I find it endearing. It makes me wonder how you got it in the first place. I mean, it can't be your real name after all." Bill put the drink under the counter away from view and rested his chin in his palm.

"My sister gave it to me. it's better than my real name." Dipper tugged his hat up a little bit, so he could see better.

Bill hummed in delight. He loved Dipper's face, and now those lovely eyes were focused on him. He could gaze in them forever. "Your sister? I didn't take you as the type to have siblings." He lied. "And I bet your real name is wonderful. Of course, I prefer my nickname for you, Pine Tree~"

"We're twins actually." He laughed, smiling politely. "I'm surprised you didn't hear my last name and instantly associate me with her."

"You mean you are related to Mabel Pines? Really?" Of course, Bill knew. "Lucky for me; I'm talking to the cute twin~"

Dipper blushed slightly, more often than not, he was very overshadowed by his twin and regarded as the 'nerdy one'.

"O-oh, thanks."

"Don't mention it, Pine Tree." Bill wanted to climb over the counter and smother the boy with kisses. He was darling with that blush; oh he wanted him badly. He mentally counted down from ten before continuing. "Hey, I know this is sudden, but would you like to try my snickerdoodle cookies?" He sat up and pulled out a small clear bag tied with a gold ribbon. "I brought a bunch into work today, but I guess I miscounted." He shrugged and laughed sheepishly. "I already ate too much today, and since I see you all the time, I was wondering... maybe you would like to take the last one home?"

"Oh uh, I don't mind." Dipper smiled again and took the small, plastic bag. He popped it open and took a cookie. Dipper took a bite out of it and swallowed. "They are good, did you make them?"

Bill smirked as he pulled out his drink and opened the lid for him, setting the drink down on the counter. He watched him with hunger in his eyes. "I did~ Do they taste good?"

Dipper nodded and accepted the drink.

"Mm, yeah, it's sweeter than expected!" He smiled

Bill chuckled and started to walk around the counter towards the younger man. "Oh yes, I have many exotic spices I use in my baked goods." He watched as Dipper kept taking small bites. His eyes lined every curve of the man. He felt anxious; he was finally going to have his young sapling. His young flesh was ready to be ravished, ready to feel intense pleasure, ready to _breed_.

"Like what?" Dipper asked, working his way onto his second cookie, he was hungry despite himself and it helped that he got them for free. Dipper wasn't sure why this guy was being so nice but he wasn't complaining, he chatted with Bill for a bit, munching on the cookie and sipping the drink. He started to feel a bit...  _off ._

Bill was so close to him now. His doe brown eyes were looking at him with such sincere obliviousness to what was happening, he had to hold in his giddiness. He stood next to him, he could run his fingers through his hair if he simply reached out. "Well with this particular batch I added cinnamon, of course, but also allspice... a dash of nutmeg and ginger..." He drawled. Dipper was kept munching on his cookies and the man's face was starting to flush. "My my, Pine Tree. You are turning kind of... pink. Don't tell me you are allergic to something in the cookies I made!" Bill feigned concern and pressed the palm of his hand on the boy's forehead. "Huh... you don't have a fever. Do you feel okay?"

When Bill touched Dipper, his body erupted in heat, his knees threatened to give out and he took a sharp intake of breath.

"N-no, do you mind if I- I sit down?" He said between shuddered breaths.

He went to take a step forward but this time his knees really did give out, he fell into Bill's chest and instinctively grasped the fabric of the shirt and apron.

Bill wrapped his arms around the smaller body. Bill chuckled. "Sure, Pine Tree~ But I have something better than a chair in the back." His hands rubbed his back and sides, worshipping the heated skin hidden by fabric with his fingertips. Bill noticed Dipper could barely walk, so he scooped him in his arms and carried him to the back of the store. He maneuvered Dipper in his arms so he could reach the keys in his pocket. As he fiddled with the lock to the door he buried his nose in Dipper's hair, taking in his scent. He shuddered. The man smelled heavenly. His pants was tightening with every passing second and he didn't know how much longer he could last.

Dipper was incredibly confused; in his head, he was attempting to remember anything that may be causing this but he kept getting distracted by the man holding him. He was warm, Dipper found himself pressing closer, he needed that warmth as if he didn't have enough on his own. He panted softly, twitched whenever Bill touched him, it felt nice; he had no idea what was going on but his body didn't seem to care.

"What's wrong with me..?" He asked out loud, knowing Bill probably wouldn't know but asking anyways. He shut his eyes and tried to calm down.

Bill unlocked the door and pushed it open with his foot. The stock room was dim and in the middle was an air mattress with pillows and a few blankets. "I don't know, Dipper..." He whispered into his ear. "Here, let me lie you down here. I usually come back here to take a nap when work is slow, so let me know if you are comfortable, okay?" He laid the brunet down on the mattress and hovered over him, pretending to look concerned for him. He hummed. "Maybe if you take off your coat you'll feel better?" His hand moved up his torso, moving toward the jacket to start removing it.

Dipper frowned, while the mattress was nice and anything he touched made him feel like jelly, he had to get home.

"I need to go." Dipper tried to push away the man's hand as he undid the jacket but he couldn't muster the strength. His body was overstimulated, each touch distracting on it own.

Bill pushed him down on the mattress gently. "What's the rush, Pine Tree?" Bill couldn't wait any longer, he couldn't have Dipper leave so soon. Not when he planned for so long and finally had him in his grasp. His other hand caressed his inner thighs and cupped his crotch. It was semi-erect. "I think I know what's wrong with you," he stared down at the flushed and confused face with a wolfish grin, "so don't worry. Let me take care of you~" Bill leaned down and nipped at Dipper's neck.

Dipper flinched and pushed at Bill.

"N-no I need to leave- get off!"

His heart was pounding and he could hear his blood in his ears.

He was panicking, that much was obvious.

Bill's eyes flashed and he grabbed the smaller man's wrists, pinning him down. "You're not going anywhere, sapling," Bill growled. He smashed his lips into a heated kiss, grinding his hips down on Dipper's. He ended the kiss and snickered. "Oh, honey, I've been waiting for this. And your body _is begging_ for attention. Just enjoy it and it will pass, I promise~" He kissed Dipper's cheeks as he started a slow and hard rhythm of his hips.

"Fuck." Dipper bit his lip and held back tears "you drugged me."

Dipper tried not to react to Bill's grinding, he squirmed but only furthered the pleasure hitting him in waves up his body. He groaned and managed to push away a little.

"Let me go!" He yelled

"How perceptive of you, darling~" He ignored Dipper's cry and groaned as the friction stimulated his cock. He bit Dipper's neck again and began to suck greedily on it. He let go of Dipper's hands to wrap his arms around the young man's waist as he lost himself to the pleasure. "Oh, fuck, you feel so good."

Dipper moans despite himself and melted a bit.

"S-stop."

His hips involuntarily moved against Bill's and he lolled his head back in pleasure.

"No, stop." He gasped

"No," Bill growled.He pulled Dipper's shirt up and over, leaving the young man exposed. He licked and pinched at the perky nipples, making the brunet below him involuntarily mewl. "Listen to those wonderful noises you're making, sapling~" Bill teased and continued to molest his chest.

Dipper made a choked sounding moan, he squirmed further and continued to try and pull away. The more Bill touched him the hotter he got and his member stood fully at attention now. He whined and sobbed but he wasn't strong enough to escape.

Bill sneered at the young man. His squirming was amusing to him, but he wanted to go further than simply touching. He bent down and gave Dipper a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He swallowed the sobs of the younger one, and he moaned into the mouth. His hands trailed down his bare skin, reaching to his pants. With expertise, he unbuttoned and unzipped the dark pants and with no hesitation slide his hand in. He smirked into the kiss at the feel of Dipper's stiff cock and gripped it gently, starting to stroke it in a sensual way. He broke their kiss and watched the brunet's face. He chuckled. "You are so fucking adorable, Dipper Pines." Bill panted.

Dipper squeaked and shivered, compared to him now, his hand was cold. "P-please stop." Dipper gave up fighting, he didn't have the strength, his body wanted him to give in so badly that he could hardly stand it.

"Please stop, " he cried "please."

He knew that Bill wasn't going to stop and part of him was angry but he felt broken and partially thankful it wasn't Mabel who was targeted.

Bill kissed the tear streaks on Dipper's flushed face with a look of admiration. "No, sapling, I've wanted to do this for too long. I can't risk anyone else taking you before I can." He cooed and gave him wet smooches trailing from his neck and down. He moaned as he continued south, his hand leaving Dipper's member to assist the other in removing his pants. By the time Bill reached Dipper's pelvis, the brunet was naked and trembling beneath him. He had a smug look and gave Dipper eye contact. He kissed and sucked at the tip of Dipper's penis as a teased, then stood up. His kept eye contact as he stripped.

Dipper wanted to scream, to curl in on himself, but his body felt heavy. He groaned and tried to sit up.

"Please, I won't tell anyone." He begged, "I just want to go home."

Bill laughed and shook his head. "Oh, Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree..." He tsked. He removed his pants and boxers last, his thick cock spring out in full attention. He began stroking it, biting his lip as he watched Dipper like a hungry wolf. "You're not going home. Ever." He hissed and his hand sped up. "You are mine after this, sapling." He came down on his knees and spread Dipper's legs. He licked his lips. "Now time to get you nice and wet for me~" He cupped Dipper's ass cheeks and spread them, exposing the boy.

"No no no no no! Please, I need to go home! I need to see Mabel! Please!" He cried, sobbing loudly. He couldn't push against the man.

"Please.." he said softly one more time before falling silent.

Bill bit his milky thigh then licked his entrance. He blocked out the protests as he licked and then delved his tongue inside the man. Bill moaned as he continued to eat out his ass, his nails digging into his thighs. His tongue swirled and thrust into the man vigorously. At one point one of his hands found Dipper's cock and began pumping it in time with the thrusts of his tongue. He stopped to spit on the hole, making sure it was wet for him.

Dipper gasped, burying his face in a pillow. He moaned and ignored his screaming mind.

"A-ah! W-w-why?"

Bill left the hole with a 'smack', wiping his mouth on his discarded shirt. "Why?" He crooned. He let go of the man's member and slowly crawled on top of him. "Because, my sweet Pine Tree," he spread the man's legs and lifted them up, "I love you so, so much. And I want you so, so badly." He lined his dick to Dipper's hole while the other hand gripped his chin. "You are the most beautiful soul I have ever seen, and the world doesn't worship you the way I do. Everyone is fucking trash for tossing you aside. I've watched you. I followed you and learned that there is so much more than I thought before. At first I wanted a quick fuck, but now? NOW? I want to take you away from this hick town, I want to fuck you and fill you with my seed, I want you bear my children and never leave my side, I want that bitch of a woman you call a sister to keep her hands off you, _and I will kill anyone who takes you from me, Mason Pines._ " He growled out the last part and thrusted inside Dipper, covering Dipper's mouth with his own in a searing kiss.

Dipper screamed into the kiss, it didn't hurt _too_ badly but it was foreign and unwanted. Bill's words terrified him, this man didn't want to just break him, he wanted to have him. To keep him. Dipper felt like dying. If he was serious he couldn't go back. Not if Mabel was at risk.

While Dipper was thinking his body was reacting to Bill like it was normal. He moaned and rolled his hips in time with the other and if it had been consensual Dipper might've enjoyed it.

But it wasn't and he was terrified. Tears streamed down his cheeks while he moaned and mewled at the other.

"Please!" Dipper yelped, coming to his senses slightly.

Bill took his plea as encouragement. "Oh, yes, Pine Tree!" He moved his hips, slamming into the younger man. "Oh fuck, you are so marvelous~" Bill kissed all over face. He loved the feeling of his tight heat around his cock. He groaned and praised Dipper beneath him as he angled himself, waiting for Dipper's reaction to his g-spot being abused. The boy was sweaty and red from the pleasure, and Bill loved the look on him. "Soon you’ll be round with our child in you, and you'll be glowing and fucking gorgeous- oh fuck! God, you are SO. DAMN. TIGHT."

Dipper clenched his fists, biting his lip and trying not to cry more. He didn't want a kid, he didn't want to be here.

"HELP!" He screamed after biting down too hard on his lip and breaking the skin there. "PLEASE SOMEONE!"

Bill growled and covered his mouth. "Be quiet, darling." He ground out. He kept thrusting into him , slightly angry from Dipper's outburst. He started fisting Dipper's dick. "We are cumming together, and you are going to love it." He pounded into him and kissed him harshly, tasting blood. Then he moaned into Dipper's ear as he felt he was coming close to the edge.

Dipper quit trying to scream, returning to sobbing, he hated his body for reacting positively and he hated Bill.

He let out a high pitched groan and trembled against Bill.

His body wanted it so so badly.

Bill kept going at a rough pace, moaning Dipper's name and mumbling how much he loved him between kisses on his collarbone and neck. Then when he knew he was about to cum his thrusting became more erratic and he held Dipper close. "Come one, baby. Cum for me, oh please cum for me baby~" He gasped as he felt himself cum inside Dipper. "Oooooh fuck! Oooh... fuck..." He released so hard he was overflowing in Dipper's hole. He felt squirts splatter his chest, telling him that Dipper was climaxing in his hand.

Dipper panted and went limp, tired and still overstimulated.

"I hate you." He mumbled before falling asleep.

Bill was panting, gazing upon Dipper's sleeping face. He gave a breathy laugh and nuzzled his nose against Dipper's in an affectionate way. "You don't mean that sapling~ I'll take good care of you." He kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck. He pulled out with a groan. Dipper was dripping with his cum and he beamed. There was no way he wasn't pregnant after that, but just to be sure he would fuck him some more later. Right now he had to dress the two of them and destroy any evidence that he was here. As he put on his clothes he made a few phone calls.

 

~Five and half a months later~

 

It was early in the morning and Bill was rinsing off strawberries for Dipper's breakfast. He had a loving smile as he set up the platter with orange juice, buttered toast, and vanilla yogurt. He cut the strawberries and decorated his sapling's yogurt while humming a simple tune. Hopefully, Dipper would cooperate today.

Dipper rubbed a hand across his swollen belly, he didn't want this, at all, but it was happening and he was going to do the best he could.

The brunette sighed and sat cross-legged, providing enough support for the baby and himself. He wrapped the blanket around himself and imagined he was somewhere else. It was hard to do but he pictured himself at home with Mabel. In those fantasies, he even allowed himself to be pregnant; at this point, he wants the baby, he hates the reason he will be having it but the child is his and he is okay with that. He already thought about names and is considering discussing it with Bill just so the man doesn't think he can just go and choose on his own.

Bill carried the tray and walked up the stairs. The cottage he made his home was cozy and quiet, perfect to start a family with the man he loved so much. He held the tray in one hand as he opened the door with the other. "Good morning, Pine tree~" He sang. He strolled while humming and set the tray down on the bedside table. "How's my two favorite people in the world doing today?" He leaned in to kiss.

Dipper turned his head away; crossing his arms and scoffing.

"We'd be a lot better if we were not here, with _you_. "

Dipper glared at the man.

Bill pouted but kissed his cheek anyway. "Aw, don't be like that, sapling." He wrapped his arms around the man in a light hug. "I made you some breakfast. I even added fresh strawberries for you."

Dipper's mouth watered at the promise of the sweet berries.

"Did you..?" He smiled softly and turned back to Bill. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something so why don't you eat with me..?"

While Dipper wasn't too interested in conversing with his captor he felt the need to bring up the names. Plus he should try and get along with Bill, lest he becomes abusive.

Bill bit his lip as he tried not to squeal at how cute his Pine Tree looked. "Of course, sapling~ Anything for you!" He grabbed the bowl and got a nice spoonful with plenty of strawberries and brought it to Dipper's mouth. "What did you want to talk about, Pine Tree?"

Dipper grumbled and took a bite. "I can feed myself." He pouted. "I wanted to talk about names for the baby."

Bill pouted and put the yogurt back on the tray. "Fine..." He rolled over so he was nestled in between Dipper's legs. He lifted up the man's shirt, exposing the swollen belly, and gave the bulge butterfly kisses. His fingers traced the man's sides gently. "We can talk about names. What did you have in mind?" He smiled up at him as he rubbed his cheek on the belly. Dipper had no idea how sexy he was in Bill's eyes right now.

Dipper grimaced and fought the urge to push Bill away.

"Well, actually, I just wanted to make it clear that I'm choosing the name. I'm carrying the child so I decide." He paused, thinking it over. "... If it's a girl, her name will be Nysa, and if it's a boy, his name will be Deimos. Celestial names and I'm not taking no for an answer."  

Dipper held firm, glaring at the man in front of him.

Bill blinked. Dipper had never been so bold with him before. It took him by surprise. "Oh... o-okay, sapling." He crawled up his body, being mindful of their growing child. He kissed his nose. "Those are lovely names" He smiled. "I won't change them if it's that important to you. Can I pick their middle names?"

"O-oh" Dipper didn't expect Bill to be okay with it. After a moment of deciding, he nodded. "Yes, you can."

Bill smirked and kissed him sensually. He hands moved up and down his body. "Excellent." He purred and kissed under his chin as his hands landed on his thighs and massaged them, spreading them slowly. "You are so clever, Pine Tree. Celestial names, how wonderful~"

 

~The birthday~

 

The baby was small, a pretty little girl like Dipper had hoped, she had wisps of brown hair and blue eyes. She was a little angel that didn't even cry when she had reason to. Dipper didn't get to see her, in the last few weeks he hardly ate or moved. When his water broke he didn't react until Bill came to check on him. He tried to stay awake, he wanted to see Nysa; even if he hated himself he still loved her, he tried so hard to let her know.

He didn't have the chance.

Bill didn't understand what he did wrong. He tried to motivate Dipper to move and eat healthy, but the stress of captivity was too much. His friend, the doctor who watched over Dipper's pregnancy, warned him of his plan from the beginning, but he hoped that if he showed enough love and care that Dipper would "snap out of it". He grieved for his loss; he planned to have possibly more children with him and wanted his daughter to meet her Papa. She was beautiful. She had Dipper's face and Bill's startling blue eyes. She was tiny but healthy and energetic, and already showing signs of a sharp mind. He had to be strong for Nysa Epsilon Cipher, he had to be their for his little girl. With a heavy heart, he gave his love a proper burial and continued to raise their child. She was perfect, just like Mason Pines.


End file.
